


I Think I Love You....Maybe...Probably...I Think

by midnightcas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, How Do I Tag, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Protective Derek, Sterek Campaign, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac actually shows up on time for the locker room incident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isaac Is A Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for the fic, I changed a bit of the dialogue to make it work. Also, this takes place after practice, no alpha twins....yet, or any dead bodies....as of now.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Stiles had to have jumped nearly 50 feet in the air from the shock that (a) someone had just agreed to have sex with him and (b) someone had just _agreed_ to have _sex_.....with _him._

"What?" Was his genius response.

Stiles had known that he was being loud, he could tell by Scott's facial expressions through his whole _"I'm A Virgin"_ freak out, but he didn't actually think that anyone was listening, and he definitely didn't think anyone would have willingly joined in...especially in a conversation like that.

"Come by my place at nine. Plan to stay the night."

Stiles felt his face flush with color and he was sure that Scott could hear his heart beating a thousand milliseconds faster due to his embarrassment. Stiles, however, was kind of...touched. Because at this point, sex wasn't even a romantic gesture in his life, no love involved, whatsoever, for him, it would be a favor. An act to save his life.

"I like to cuddle."

As strange as this whole situation was, Stiles was more concerned with Danny's cuddling confession. He didn't _look_ like a cuddler.

"I, um-" Scott muttered something beside him.

Stiles knew all of Scott's nervous ticks and at the moment, everything about his best friend was saying _'we need to stop this....now.''_ And as flattered as Stiles was, he agreed. He loved Danny and all but....well maybe...maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad. And on the other hand, he wouldn't have to worry about having his head bashed in and his throat slashed for being a virgin.

"Aw, Danny! That's so sweet. I-"

Suddenly, he felt a warm body press up against him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scott regaining his balance after having been carelessly pushed to the side.  Stiles was confused about who was invading his personal space until he felt a hand brush down his side and a warm pair of fingers wrap around his waist. Not knowing what to do, Stiles stiffened in the Beta's grip, his expression turing from an endearing gaze to utter horror and confusion.

Isaac had definitely grown since he had become a werewolf. He had not only, from what Stiles could currently tell, been working out, but he had matured a bit more into a personality.  And had, undoubtedly, become more sure of himself and definitely more  confident...a bit too confident at times. One of which being now. Stiles caught his very _human_ breath as he felt a growl run through Isaac's chest. He sometimes thought that these _mythical creatures_ forgot that Stiles was actually very _un-mythical._

"No," came Isaac's voice through clenched teeth.

Everyone's heads shot up to look at Isaac's fierce and cold blue eyes. Each of them were startled at the demand and still pretty disoriented from the whole situation in general.

"I-um," Stiles squeaked at a loss for words.

"Isaac," beckoned Scott from behind.

Danny's face immediately softened as if he understood the problem. He had seen Jackson use those eyes before when someone would look at Lydia in a way that he didn't like. But when he saw Stiles' panicked and desperate face, he mirrored it instantly, once again confused.

"I was just kidding," Danny then said with a slight blush as he turned to scamper away under Isaac's threatening gaze.

Stiles jumped when he felt Isaac nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck barely a moment later. The werewolf then wrapped both of his arms fully around Stiles' small waist. He was so tiny and fragile in the Beta's arms, causing Isaac to let out a small whine and pull him in tighter. Once the shock wore off, Stiles spastically ripped himself from Isaac's arms. He was on the near edge of falling, tangled in his own limbs, when Scott grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him over to his side. Scott had planted himself in front of Stiles in a somewhat protective manner, that Isaac seemed to pick up. Isaac looked as if he had just been slapped back into reality, his fierce blue eyes softened.The three of them stood there, exchanging multiple looks of confusion, it was several moments until anybody spoke.

"Okay," Stiles, of course, began. He sounded as if he were trying to convince an animal that he was harmless at the most, "what the hell was--"

" _Idontknow_ ," Isaac said quickly. His voice was shaky with what seemed to be panic.

Scott chanced a glance back at Stiles, whose heartbeat was rising and falling with every word spoken. Everything about Isaac's body language said that he was just as confused as the other two.

Scott finally spoke, "Isaac?"

"Well I...I mean I knew what I was _doing_ I just don't...I just don't know _why_."

Stiles snorted, throwing his hands up. Two emotional blows, one after the other. Nicely.

" _Stiles-_ ," Isaac said as if trying to reason with him.

"Nope," he cried, following a group of his teammates out of the locker room.

Isaac and Scott sighed as they exchanged exasperated looks and quickly followed after him. It was a cool fall day and the ground was coated in fallen leaves due to the partial-forest environment. Despite the time, the sun was still out and shinning.

"Stiles!"

He turned to face the two, "I could have had sex Isaac!"

He screamed, suddenly grateful that no one was in earshot of them. Even though Stiles knew that he ___probably_ would have declined the offer, but....  
Scott rolled his eyes at his friends dramatics. He followed close behind his pack mate with his hands in his pocket, just as Stiles had been only moments ago.

"Stiles," he called, using his special ' _Reserved-For-Stiles_ ' voice, "come on."

"No! I could die.....at any second!" His anger was mock, as usual, but at the same time effective, "and if I do...it's both of your faults!"

"Oh my God. Stiles!" Scott rolled his whole head, at the time, another eye roll was simply not enough to express himself.

"Stiles, I didn't mean that...you weren't, um, attractive? Or anything. Or that I wasn't, erm, attracted to you? I just...I mean I like you, it's not like I, uh...I-I just, um-"

"Isaac," Scott tried, knowing that if they just let it go, Stiles would be over it in less than a minute, "it's not even worth it."

Stiles turned again, "I've had _two_ people reject me today...two **_MEN_**... _in a row_! I need an. _Emotional. Break_!"

When there was no response, Stiles turned, thankful that they were nearing the parking lot.

"Stiles! I think I love you...maybe...probably...I think?"

All three of them winced as if the words had physically hurt each of them. Isaac mentally kicked himself for his word vomit, he was sure that Scott could hear his raging heart beat in his chest. Stiles abruptly turned on his heel and marched straight towards Isaac, not missing the mortified look on his best friend's face. Stiles' eyes were both mischievous as well as dream-filled, almost as if he were in a fog and for a brief, _horrifying_ moment, Scott thought that the two were going to fuck right _then and there_. Though Stiles' face was red, and his heart was beating rapidly, he continued towards the anxiously waiting Beta. And instead of kissing or fucking or doing _anything_ sexual, Stiles merely grabbed the wrist of Isaac's jacket and dragged him towards his car. Unsure if it was safe to follow, Scott hesitated briefly before jogging to catch up.

"Wha-where are you taking me?" Isaac sputtered, allowing himself to be dragged along by the much smaller human. Under most other circumstances, the sight would have been comical.

"Derek."

For a moment, he thought he was addressing him until realization swept over him, "What? Why?" He dug his heels into the ground, putting only little resistance on Stiles' pulling.

"Because we're going to fix it."

"Fix what, Stiles?"

He wildly waved his hands around in an attempt to gesture to all of Isaac as he sputtered, _"THIS!'_  

* * *

 

Without another word, they piled into the jeep and drove to the preserve. Stiles stalked in before the other two even have the chance to get out of the car.

He  _knew_  Derek would be waiting for them. Especially due to the way the situation... _smelt?_

Sure enough, they came face to face in the large area, that Stiles guessed, used to be a living room of some sort. 

"Stiles!" Derek started, strangely attentive, "What is it? What's wrong."

The concern in Derek's voice threw him for a second, but then he remembered how much Derek had changed within the year. He was concerned in everything that involved one of his pack members, and Stiles guessed that he could sense that Isaac was right in the middle of this situation.

"Stiles?"

As if on que, Scott and Isaac turned the corner, coming up behind him. They both looked grumpy, ashamed and distraught.

He pouted, despite his attempt not to, not even caring how childish he looked . Derek furrowed his eyebrows at Stiles' increased heartbeat, yet again. There was a silence in the room and Stiles extended his arm out, pointing at Isaac.

"Fix it."

  
  
  



	2. My Pathetic Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an apology & a trailer for the fanfic to make it up to you guy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1mE643qI4c&feature=player_detailpage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so sorry

Guys, I am super sorry about this whole wait. I had a really hard summer getting back on my feet & struggling with things I'm sure you could care less about, haha.

I have parts of the chapter written up and an idea of where I want this fic to go, but I just can't seem to write it well enough to release. I got such an enthusiastic response on chapter one (which never happens) & I want to keep it like that! But at the same time, I don't want to disappoint you with a chapter sloppily thrown together and written. So I really hope that you forgive me and stay interested in the story.

My summer work is almost done & school will start up soon for me, giving me a structured schedule to add writing to. I am really really sorry to disappoint. But I want to give you something that you lot enjoyed as much as the last chapter.

Thank you for the responses to this by the way, all of them made me smile.

& did you guys hear about the Season Finale being leaked on ITunes? Oh my God. What do you guys think? And how about that last fricken episode?

Again, I really am sorry to disappoint you guys. It'll be posted soon though.

Much love,

                   midnightcas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of the trailer!! xoxo


	3. Legitimizing Chapter 2 that is actually Chapter 3....Nicely x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never make you chose. Okay? So if that’s what you’re worried about, don’t be.”  
> “But what if I have to?”  
> “Stiles...”  
> “What if I have to, and I chose him?”  
> “Would you chose him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho kay, so sorry about the wait folks...just think about it as my hiatus. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> By the way, check out my preview video for this fic here >> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1mE643qI4c

"Okay, listen," Derek said, sliding another book onto the middle shelf, mingling it in with the others that had been salvaged from the fire, "the only thing I can think of is that Isaac's _wolf_ has some sort of... _feelings_ towards Stiles."

"Feelings?" Stiles sputtered, raising an eyebrow.

It had taken time and **a lot** of patients for the four to finally sit down. After Stiles rambling on and on about nothing in particular and _swearing_ it had relevance, and the making of _two_ cups of coffee (for Derek and Scott) and two cups of _tea_ (for Stiles and Isaac) and a _whole lot_ of bickering thrown in there, the group had finally made its way into the charred living room and dispersed among the couches and chairs.

“Like a _mate_?” Scott asked asked suddenly, taking a sip from the new mug that Derek had gone through the trouble to find.

“Sure.”  
  
“Sure?” Stiles and Isaac questioned incredulously.

“I don’t know. Don’t you do research on these kinds of things?” The Alpha asked, turning to Stiles.

Stiles stared at him before curling his bottom lip up into his top one, “You _are_ the _thing_ I research!”

Derek sat back on his heels as he looked at the three of them. Stiles had found a seat closely next to Scott on the loveseat and Isaac had propped himself on the very top of the Davenport chair that matched the rest of the couch set. No matter how many times Derek had scolded him in the past and told him to sit normally, it always ended up the same way: an uncomfortable Isaac. And an uncomfortable Isaac made for one grumpy Beta. And honestly, Derek, at the time, just didn’t have the heart to scold _anybody_. He sighed as he discovered that Stiles and Isaac were now glaring at each other over the coffee table. Both their expressions were a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

“Would you two stop?” Scott pleaded, looking between the two.

“It’s not my fault that he decided to fall in love with me,” it was a mutter, but loud enough for all three werewolves to hear.  
Derek studied Stiles carefully before turning his head to see Isaac’s reaction.

“Yes. It is!”

“Wha-wha- **how** is it _my_ fault? How is that even possible?” Stiles cried, flailing, “We’ve been in the same grade for what? Twelve years? And now? You decided to have some sort of feelings towards me _now?_ No! Not my fault.”

“Well it’s definitely not _my_ fault!”

“Knock it off,” Derek groaned, the anger in his voice was not mistaken.

They both had the decency to look sorry even if it was vague.

“I don’t even like him,” Isaac attempted to explain, yet when he saw the look of disappointment that flashed across the human’s face, he quickly added, “in that way.”

The Alpha chose to ignore the scene that had played out in front of him and address Isaac’s statement.

“A wolf’s mate is different from a human’s mate--”

“Human’s don’t have mates Derek,” Stiles deadpanned impatiently, as if they’ve had the conversation before. Which in fact, the two had, “I have to go. My dad’s coming home early.”  
“Stiles--,” Scott tried.

“Thanks for the tea.”

The boy ignored his best friend as he gathered his coat and headed out the door. Scott merely sighed as he exchanged looks with the other two, wordlessly, before following Stiles to the jeep.

Stiles was kind of...upset. He felt... _played_ and made fun of. He was, for the lack of a better term, _embarrassed_. Sure, he had been joking when he had texted Danny after this morning’s ‘incident’ and warned him that is was ‘unattractive to to play with a man’s emotion’ (this had also doubled as an ‘are we all good’ text). But he figured that Isaac, of all people, would be more aware of his feelings and more sensitive to them, if anything.

But really, sex was one thing, but love...well love was a whole other.

* * *

 

Scott walked closely beside him, sensing all the confusion that his friend now harbored. He could tell that the last thing Stiles wanted to talk about it, so he let him act as if nothing had happened.

And for now...that was okay with Scott.

* * *

Isaac sighed as he watched the two drive away before speaking.

“So you’re fixing the place up?”

Derek nodded, “It needed it.”

“But we have the station.”  
  
“Do you see people rushing _there_ in a state of emergency.”

After a few moments of silence, and Derek pushing over a large piece of plywood, Isaac turned towards his Alpha.

“Listen Derek, I--I know that you and Stiles have a...are...um...have a--”  
The fear was wafting off of him, but Derek surprised him by calmly putting his hand up, and putting Isaac’s anticipation at ease.

In a surprising calm and patient voice, Derek spoke, “If it really is how you and Stiles say it is, then we can fix it. It may take some time...but we can fix it.”

“I--I’m sorry.”

“No harm, no foul, right?”  
“Right,” Isaac agreed with his head down, “right.”

 

Stiles and Derek had a strange relationship to say the least, They cared for one another, of course, like they always have. They all did. But after Heather died, after he had seen Stiles cry, saw his vulnerability...that’s when it had all started. The day after, they had been arguing and Derek had just gone in for the kiss, and ever since then, things had been different. The sarcasm and snarky comments never stopped and the arguing of course stayed, but now there was a sense of care twisted into their words and actions. Scott had once tried to imply that they were just fuck buddies, seeing that Derek wasn’t really the romantic, PDA kind of guy, but Stiles had sworn up and down that he was still a 110% virgin, Scott was hesitant and skeptical. It wasn’t like they were dating (or fucking), they were just spending time together. And on that note, it couldn’t really even be considered that it was a lot. When Scott had brought this up to Lydia (because Lydia knows all), she gave him an explanation close to “Right now, they’re just feeling each other out. They barely started this relationship off as friends. So whether they know it or not, they’re seeing if a relationship is even possible or not.” Scott had thought about it for a moment before asking, “Do you think they know it?” And her reply had been ‘no.’ But when he asked if she thought there was any chance of them having a relationship, she had only raised an eyebrow at him, like she knew something he didn’t. That had been about a month ago. And now, the two were barely a step out of the “feeling” stage. Lydia had called it a ‘thing,’ yet it still wasn’t...not really.

 

“And we don’t have a thing,” Derek replied as he picked up the mugs from the table.

* * *

  
The next day had a decently slow start. Scott had called a still sleeping Stiles for a ride to school and permission to copy his homework. He grumpily had agreed to both as he pulled himself out of bed. It was raining and slow rolls of thunder pierced the heavy air that sat on top of Beacon Hills.

The morning was as normal except, of course, for The Coach’s class and about half the people in your school being mythical creatures. They had their other classes, and they had their lab. It was looking up to be a pretty relaxing and peaceful day, well as normal as it could get with halves of an Alpha Werewolf roaming around. Stiles and Isaac even coexisted perfectly at lunch. The two sat across from each other like always, todays discussion being about Supernatural’s 2010 Comic Con Panel. The rest at the table either listened, joined in, or ignored them, going off on their own tangents of conversation. The whole crowed, however, silenced for a moment as the twins walked deathly close to the table. After several moments of confused looks being thrown around, the teenagers erupted back into conversation. Everything continued on as normal, that is, of course, until gym class.

* * *

  
Stiles sighed as he waited for Scott to finish getting dressed.

“So what does Deaton think about this whole thing?”

Scott shrugged, “He says it _could_ be human sacrifices, but he thinks there’s something more to it.”

“Well obviously,” Stiles reached for his phone as Scott bent to tie his shoe.

“Who is it?”

“Who do you think?”

The only person on the face of the planet that would attempt to have a long, meaningful and serious conversation over text messages during the middle of the school day. It was a text from Derek. Perfectly punctuated, capitalized, commas, everything.

_~You were upset yesterday._

Wow, ‘You’re a Prince, Ackley-Kid’ Stiles thought to himself bitterly.

_~ &_

There was a brief wait before Derek answered...with capital letters.

_~I figured we could go to dinner. Maybe talk?_

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice pulled him out of his dazed response.

“Hm?”  
  
“Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah. Why?”

“Your heartbeat....”

He blushed  when he saw that Isaac and Boyd had craned their necks around the lockers to see if everything was okay, as well. As Scott disappeared to tie his other shoe, Stiles slowly typed back.

_~You? Derek hale want to TALK?_

After a moment he got his answer.

_~Or we could just make out._

Stiles nearly flew back into the lockers in shock.

“Stiles!” Scott scolded, annoyed with the loud and fast heartbeat, that he would always automatically would lock in on, traveling through his ears and even more annoyed that it was because of Derek.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Oh my God.”

Stiles had _always_ thought that Derek was hot. That was no secret. But when they started their ‘thing’ as Lydia had called it, about a month ago, that was the end of everything else. The end of Lydia Martin, the end of that hot girl on the cover of his video game. But Scott _had_ to know, for better or for worse, so he ripped the phone from Stiles’ hands and read the last two messages in both amusement and disgust. He grimaced, knowing that Stiles would want to talk about it, because really, who wouldn’t? But just picturing Derek Hale with his tongue down his best friend’s throat made him angry. As angry as if it would have made him is Stiles was _enjoying_ it.

“Look, can you finish sexting later?” Scott begged, handing the phone back to Stiles, “I really can’t take hearing about it.”

“Oh wait, was it you who was telling me...or someone else, about your and Allison’s first time....in detail... _multiple_ times?”

Scott gritted his teeth.

“I am going to get you back so bad.”

“Could we not?” Isaac begged as he came up behind the two.

“Let’s go!” Finstock yelled, “The trail’s not gonna run itself...Jared, Greenburg, what the _hell_ are you doing?”

Isaac led Stiles through the crowd and out of the locker room, subconsciously, by the small of his back.

It had stopped raining momentarily, yet the rainy _weather_ still remained. The path, however, was bone dry, due to the heavy trees that ceilinged it. The three broke into a small group of their own, running a bit ahead of the others.

“Jesus, can one of you just turn me already. I hate being out of shape.”

Scott smiled as he slowed his pace a bit to come level with his best friend, Isaac following the lead.

“How much further until--” Stiles began, but stopped when they turned to see the twins gaining on them quickly.

“Shit.”

“Isaac,” Scott warned, as they ran onward.

“I know, I know...”

Soon the twins were level with them, smirking at each other. One on either side of Scott, the other next to Isaac. They sprinted up ahead a few steps and cut them off suddenly. The two had continued on, but the unexpected stop caused Stiles and Isaac to trip, stumbling over each other, messily. Stiles let out a small yelp of pain as he went down, while Isaac attempted to untangled himself and landed on his hands and knees. The twins were now out of sight, but Scott could hear them laughing.

“It’s them Scott!” Isaac growled, his eyes flashing golden, “I know it’s them!”

Isaac picked himself up and dashed after them, leaving a conflicted Scott to chose between Stiles or them. He went to help his struggling friend up, but Stiles frantically waved him off.

“Go, go, go!”

Scott nodded as he took off after them. Stiles watched as he disappeared around the bend in the path, before he painfully pushed himself to his feet and limped off towards the shortcut that most of the class (and Lacrosse team) had taken.

‘Stupid Werewolves,’ he thought sourly.

* * *

  
When Scott caught up to the three, he hesitated, seeing that the twins had Isaac in a restraining hold. After running up and giving one, he couldn’t tell who at the time, a solid punch to the face, he helped pull Isaac to his feet, and reluctantly, readied himself for the undoubted attack that was coming from the alphas.

It wasn’t until a shrill cry came from nearby, did he and the others pause, and only Stiles’ voice, calling for him low and short, caused him to run towards it, Isaac and the twins close behind. It wasn’t long until Scott skidded to a stop right behind the Stiles, already seeing the cause of his panic.

“That’s him...isn’t it? Thats the guy?”

He looked at Stiles’ face before putting a hand on his friend’s far shoulder. Stiles’ expression was of pure fear and unease, it didn’t suit him. Scott gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, in attempt to calm him, as the Sheriff and Tara came barging through the crowd, calmly giving orders to the students and bystanders to move along and get back to class. That was before the Sheriff spotted the boys.

“Scott! Stiles! What are you doing here?”

“Gym class,” Stiles explained in mock enthusiasm.

“He wouldn't've just had you run the track?” he muttered as he turned back to his Deputy and the few teachers that had gathered around.

“Did you guys see anything?”

“No, Sir,” Scott answered, looking towards Stiles.

He was fixated at the man bound to the tree still bleeding.

“Stiles?” The Sheriff beckoned.

“I uh, no. Didn’t see anything.”

The Sheriff studied his son for a few minutes before looking to Scott. Scott understood the expression as ‘keep an eye on him, please?’ for he had been given it before. The werewolf only nodded as he led Stiles away towards Isaac.

The three headed back to the building, breaking away from everyone else, they took the opportunity to talk.

“It’s them,” Isaac said matter of factly.

“The...blood was still fresh. It couldn’t have happened more than five minutes ago,” Stiles pointed out.  
  
“It’s them!”  
  
“Well how does that work? You were both _with them_ five minutes ago.”

“They show up and all this stuff starts to happen? It has to be them.”

“Am I the only one noticing the lack of--ah--,” Stiles cut off as he stepped in a small hole.

“Oh that’s right, your ankle. Do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine. The lack of _‘werewolfitude_ ’ in these murders? I mean come on. If I was a werewolf, I’d just maul the shit out of them. A sacrifice’s a sacrifice, plus it’d send a stronger message.”  
  
“That’s comforting,” Boyd commented as he slinked passed them and mingled in with the group ahead.

“Even so, they killed the girl who saved my life, and I’m going to kill them.

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the period.

“We’re never going to make it back in time with him like this.”  
“I may not have super werewolf abilities, but I can still hear you, ya know.”

He gasped and flailed for a moment as he felt himself being lifted from the ground. Scott cradled him wedding-style, causing Stiles to instinctively wrap his arms around his friend’s neck, holding himself up.

“Oh my God,” Stiles squeaked, his voice full of humiliation, “kill me now.”

“Do you want me to carry him?” Isaac asked after a minute.

“No, it’s alright, I got him,” Scott smiled, heading back to the school.  
  
“I can carry him, really...”  
  
“I’ve _got him_ Isaac,” Scott said firmly, exchanging suspicious eye contact with Stiles, who was left to watch quietly between the two.

After a very shortened walk, they reached the rest of the class.

“‘S about time you proposed to Stilinski, McCall,” The Coach taunted as they came to a relieving  stop next to Lydia and Boyd. And that had just been the first part of their day.

* * *

  
Lydia offered to walk him to the Nurse’s office, in which he took the time to fill her in about everything. After she left, Stiles had a fifteen minute argument with the lady about if he was ready to go back to classes or not.

“I am fine. I am not dying. I do not need surgery. There is no blood. I. Am. Fine.”

And with that he grabbed the pass and limped out of the room.

* * *

  
He reluctantly slipped into Mr. Harris’s class and stopped as everyone turned to look at him. It was like a bad dream. He subconsciously grabbed his chest to make sure that he was clothed.

“And _why_ , Mister Stilinski,” Harris asked in his monotone voice, “are you late to my class?”

Stiles waved the pass in the air before he placed it on his desk, next to his coffee mug.

“You have a _pass_?”

“That’s what that is.”

“A real signed pass? From a teacher?”

“Faculty-slash-Staff, actually.”

“I’m impressed. I am actually...” he said, bending over his calender, “going to mark the day.”

“Snarky bastard,” Stiles muttered under his breath, earning a huff of laughter from Scott, as he made his way to his seat.

A few minutes into the lecture a voice interrupted the general flow of things.

“Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom please?”

Stiles looked up from his notebook that was already covered in meaningless doodles and swung his neck around to look at Isaac with sudden interest. Even though it had been an unlucky draw, and Harris had assigned “Stilinski and McCall on opposite sides of the room,” Stiles could tell that something was off about the sudden query.

He found himself exchanging looks with Scott before he watched the beta nearly sprint out of the room and into the hallway. After a few moments and several pathetic attempts from Scott to leave the room, there was a slamming of a locker and the sound of a shout. Once Mr. Harris stood from his slouched position at his desk, Scott and Stiles immediately followed by impulse.

They filtered out of the room to see Isaac standing above a bloodied and seemingly helpless Ethan.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Though the blood was good and all and Harris’s reaction was priceless, Stiles didn’t miss the figure that had ducked around the corner at the last second. And by the way that Scott growled, Stiles guessed that he had seen it too.

* * *

  
“Isaac,” Scott tried to reason at his locker, “this is what they want. They want you to get mad. They’re going to try to do everything they can to get under your skin.”

Isaac sighed as he watched Stiles follow Lydia to her locker, making wild hand gestures and talking a mile a minute.

“Well it’s working. So what do we do?”  
Scott let out a long breath before saying, “If this is going to be a grudge match....then it’s our turn.”

* * *

  
Stiles had to admit, the motorcycle thing was _pretty_ cool. Okay, it was awesome. Badass even. James Bond kind of smooth.

When he received the picture of Isaac, he couldn’t help be amused, and slightly disappointed that he hadn’t been in on it. But that feeling was soon forgotten about when he learned that Allison, of all people, had detention. But he head been less surprised once he heard that Morell was the one that had put her there.

As he got in the car, his phone rang. It was Scott. He excitedly told Stiles everything he said and did to the twins. It was adorable even. He was like a six year old, running off the field after his first lacrosse game. Telling his mom every detail of everything that happened on the way home, even though she had been there from the beginning of warm-ups and even if he was hyped up on just a little adderall. And then repeating it all over again when he father got home from the Police Station after a long day of Deputy work, only more exaggerated this time, so he could hear the words that he had been waiting to hear from his father all night--

“I’m proud of you.”

“Hm?”

“That was totally kick ass!”  
  
“It was?”  
  
“Oh my God, yeah.”

“Hey, I’m gonna stick around here for Isaac and Allison. Lydia’s here too. We’ll probably get pizza after. Are you in?”  
“Nah. You read the messages,” he smiled, referring to Derek’s.

“Riiiiight. Well anyways...Be safe., eat healthy, use a condom.”  
“Who are you talking too?” came a voice from Scotts side of the line.

Stiles only laughed as he heard the phone being rustled out of Scott’s hands.

“Stiles!” Came Lydia’s voice, “Who are you sleeping with?”  
“What? No one. Scott’s being Scott.”

“Mmm...I better be the first call.”  
“Yeah, right after my Dad,” he said sarcastically as he hung up as headed home, already on Cloud 9.

* * *

_  
~Do you need the jeep?_

Stiles laid on his back, holding his phone up towards the ceiling, waiting for Scott’s response.

_~No. Incident at detention._

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott’s vague texting as he typed back:

_~What?_

Stiles racked his brain for all of the ‘incidents’ that could happen in detention. Chalk in the eye. Falling posters. Missing chairs. Oh, some kid stapled his finger once.

_~With the twins....locked Allison and Isaac in the closet_

_~ & Isaac doesn’t do small spaces, gotcha_

He fiddled with the phone for a second before searching through his contacts for ‘I,’ his finger floating over ‘Isaac’s’ name, but thought better of it, when he father pulled up in a squad car. He rushed to meet him on the bottom of the stairs as he walked in.

“Hi Dad.”

“Stiles.”  
  
“Are you staying for dinner?”  
  
“No. I won’t be home until tomorrow. We have to prepare a statement for when the Feds and everyone else comes. This is really getting out of hand.”

“There’s cold pizza in the oven,” Stiles reminded him, knowing that something was better than nothing, even if it wasn’t a salad.

“Thanks. But what are you doing for dinner?”

“I think I might go out somewhere.”  
“Do you need money?”  
“No, I’m fine.”

The Sheriff looked at his son for a minute before walking towards the door. He opened it, turning back, sighing.

“Stiles...”  
“Yeah Dad?”

There was a long silence that made Stiles question if his father was going to speak again, “What?”

“Just... _please,_ be careful--”  
“Dad,” Stiles’ voice dropped, so that it was low and soft, “I know.”

“Can you be home by ten? Please? And will you call?”  
“Yeah,” Stiles promised, sensing the weariness in his father’s voice, “of course.”  
“Thank you,” he said, wrapping Stiles into a quick hug and sliding out the door.

“Love you.”

The boy watched him drive away and consensually decided that he should get ready to meet up with Derek. As he drove towards the Hale house, his energy increased, causing his excitement to become overflowing. As he pulled next to the house, he took a moment to calm himself down.

* * *

  
Derek met him on the porch steps, in his usual attire.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” Derek smiled, “I’m driving.”

“What? No! I always drive.”

“You always drive when it’s your car.”

“What? Wait, are we taking your car?”

“Mhm.”  
“Oh my God! Where is it?”

“Behind the house.”

“Awesome,” Stiles cries as he ran around to the back.

He turned towards the window to see Cora and Peter standing there, watching.

“Go away,” Derek growled, but Cora just waved him towards Stiles.

After rolling his eyes, he soon joined him.

“What happened to the Camaro?”

“The battery died. Actually, you and Scott killed it, remember?”  
  
“Oh yeah. But you bought a new car, a Toyota, I might add, instead of a new battery.”

“Just...get in the car.”

Stiles shook his head as he slid into the passenger seat. Before Derek got in, he shot Peter and Cora a venomous look through the new location they were at.

“I can’t believe you drive a _Toyota._ ”

“Why?”

“Well first of all, you’re like a pack mom, now.”

Derek raised his eyebrows and sighed, hearing Peter and Cora laughing from the house. As they pulled onto the road, Derek turned his head towards Stiles, “And second of all?”

“A badass werewolf who owns nothing but a leather and denim drives a safe and efficient family car. They should make a commercial.”

“They already did.”

“Really?”

“Ho yeah. Only they used Dracula instead,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as they pulled out onto the highway.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you...”  
“What?” Derek asked, Stiles peaking his curiosity now.

“Do vampires really exist? Because---”

* * *

  
“Isaac,” Scott asked, looking at the Beta who sat across from him.

“Hm?”  
“Are you okay?”

He nodded as he played with the hem of his sweater.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
As much as Scott hated sounding like a guidance counselor, after attending a few therapy sessions with Stiles (after his mom died), he had realized that sometimes just a small push to talk or open up, could make all the difference.

“Not right now, no.”

They were sitting at the local pizza place in town called ‘Tony’s.’ Allison and Lydia were in the bathroom, leaving the two to talk privately.

“Thank you.”  
  
“For what?”

“Offering to listen.”

“Isaac! Of course, we’re pack.”

“I mean...growing up...before _this_ ,” Isaac nearly whispered as he gestured to himself, “no one even cared enough to _offer_ to listen. All they cared about was themselves and their own problems. I was locked in a goddamned freezer and nobody even took the time to... _pretend_ to listen. So...thank you. For caring.”

“Isaac...”

“Up until now, the only other people who have said that to me were, uh,” he let out a huff of laughter, “Morell and Stiles.”

* * *

  
“You know,” Stiles said, smiling warmly, “this is the first real date we’ve--”

“What?”

Stiles _stared_ at the building in front of them.

“You are the _least_ romantic person I know! Possibly even worse than Scott!”

“Italian restaurants aren’t romantic?”

“Well if _this_ is your idea of a--Oh. Oh my God.”  
  
Derek smirked as he got out of the car. Surprising Stiles was right up there with proving him wrong and leaving him speechless. And Derek had just done all three. Stiles ran to catch up with him. Behind the rundown Burger King, stood a small, modern looking restaurant labeled _‘Laurice.’_

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist as they walked towards the building. He grabbed Stiles’ hand as he pulled him in closer to his body.

“Interesting way of holding hands.”

He shrugged as he pulled away, opening the door to the restaurant.

“Do you really think that I’d drive 45 minutes away just to bring to you Burger King?”

“I am pretty special, besides, stranger things have happened. And who knows. Maybe you just wanted to show off your amazing new car.”

“Shut up.”

Derek then smiled. It was why he loved being with Stiles. They were both just so different when they were together. They were closer to a real couple than a human-werewolf pair. Stiles was less spastic and more calm when it was just the two of them and Derek was more fun and relaxed. Though they loved each other for who they were, together and not together, and even though they still did bicker, Derek found that he liked when Stiles was calmer and could talk about things other than the supernatural.

“It _was_ a long ride, huh?” Stiles stated.

“You have no idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“You talked for 30 of the 45 minutes.”  
  
“You timed how long I talked for?”

“No, no. Quite the contrary. I timed  how long you were quiet for. Much, much easier.”

Stiles laughed and nudged him, for they were both feeling a little flirty that night.  
  


After they ordered their drinks, Stiles looked up at Derek, “Alright, let’s get to it.”

“Get to what?”

“The talking...”  
  
“You sure know how to ruin a good mood.”

“Well I mean, I heard making out on a table is pretty uncomfor **table**.”

Derek shook his head, smiling.

“No, seriously,” Stiles urged as the waitress set their drinks down.

“Can I have a few more minutes?” Derek asked her like the perfect gentlemen that he wasn’t. He looked back to Stiles and sighed, “Right down to business.”

“Never mix the two or else your business becomes everyone else’s pleasure.”

“Mm. Or your pleasure becomes everyone else’s business.”

“Oh, nice,” Stiles laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

“Okay, so listen--”

“If this is about the whole ‘human’s don’t have mates, Derek’ thing, then forget it. I’m over it.”

“How did you--”

“Because whenever you say mate instead of something else, you always try to make it up to me someway.”

Derek sat there in a shocked silence for a moment, wondering if, infact, he and his patterns were all that predictable, or if it was just Stiles.

“So why did you want to hurry the talking?”  
  
“I had to make you sweat a _little_. I mean, I am the Sheriff’s son. Speaking of, I have to be home at 10 by the way.”

Derek nodded as he watched him take a sip of his drink.

“Are you ready to order?” Came the friendly, annoying voice of the waitress.

“Yes. Can I please have the Broccoli and Cheese Manicotti?”

“Absolutely. And for you Sir?”

Stiles looked at Derek, smiling a devious smile.

“May I please have the Cheese Pizza?”

Derek let out a slow breath as the waitress smiled and walked away.  
  
“Seriously?”

“Scott mentioned Pizza earlier. I couldn’t help it.”

“Stiles...if you wanted pizza, we could have ordered in.”

“It’s _your_ date. Besides, it was either that or the most expensive thing on the menu.”

After a moment, Stiles spoke again, “So what _else_ is wrong?”

“What do you mean ‘what else?’”

You took me all the way here. There has to be something else that you’re feeling guilty about.”  
“Guilty?”

Stiles just raised an eyebrow, waiting for the Alpha to talk.

“This whole Isaac thing...”

“What about it? He seemed totally cool today. No lovey stuff at all.”

“But it’s going to be a problem down the road. Even though you’re hiding it, I can tell that you’re worried by it. So...”  
“So what if I am?”

“I’m just saying...I know you care for him, the way you care for Scott and Lydia. But Stiles, just know that I will never make you chose. Okay? So if that’s what you’re worried about, don’t be.”

“But what if I have to?”

“Stiles...”  
  
“What if I have to, and I chose him?”

“Would you chose him?”

“I don’t--you said that wolves die without their mates. If I’m his and he needs me to survive...I care about him in a different way that I care about you, but still...”

“Stiles. I said it was like a mate. Not that you _were_ his mate. You’re not.”

“Not what?”

“His mate."

“How do you know?”  
  
“Because...I just know Stiles.”

“Derek,” Stiles sighed, his eyes glossy from conflicted tears, “What if I really have to?”

Derek smiled sadly as he reached over the table and took hold of Stiles’ hand.

“We’ll fix it before it gets to that. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So keep the comments coming! Sterek or Stisaac? Hmm  
> Just because Derek & Stiles are together in this chapter, it doesn't mean they will be in the next one (aka the next chapters is already outlined and ready!!)  
> So check out the video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1mE643qI4c), leave a comment & enjoy!!  
> Much love xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! Anyways, I write for all of you guys, so let me know if this should be a Sterek or Stisaac......


End file.
